Devices for measuring golf ball flight characteristics and club head swing characteristics are known. For example, the golf ball or golf club head may be marked with at least one contrasting area, used to generate optical images that may be used to determine performance characteristics. Some of these devices use retro-reflective tape or paint markers. Retro-reflective markers, however, result in a raised surface when placed on the golf ball and effect flight performance of the golf ball. It would therefore be desirable to provide a system which measures the launch or flight characteristics of a golf ball using markers that did not substantially effect the flight performance of the golf ball. In addition, non-fluorescent paint or ink-based markers and devices are ineffective in bright sunlight and do not provide sufficient optical discrimination of markers.
Devices for measuring two sports objects in a single swing are known, however, these systems have drawbacks relating to outdoor functionality, portability, accuracy, and ease of use. Thus, a need exists for a monitor system capable of capturing club motion data and ball motion data where the system is portable, easy to use, accurate, and adaptable for outdoor use.